


Closeted Art

by ericsonclan



Series: Wizarding World AU [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Rebecca gets a "spicy" photo of Louis and Violet and prints it in The Daily Prophet. Hijinks continue.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Wizarding World AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Closeted Art

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

Rebecca Whippoorwill could barely contain her glee as she surreptitiously snuck down the hallway. To think that she was about to make front headline news! That Ravenclaw boy from the illustrious Mason line of wizards had just snuck inside of a broom closet with some no-name Hufflepuff muggle. If she timed this right, she’d catch them in the middle of a passionate embrace and the whole world would know their tawdry secrets! Her hand shook as she reached for the closet door. Careful now so they wouldn’t hear the latch moving, careful…

“Haha!” Rebecca cried out, throwing the door open and beginning to snap dozens of photos of the star-crossed couple. “Two lovers hiding from the judgement of the wizarding world! The drama! The intrigue! The scandal!” With a couple dozen photos in her camera roll, she sprinted down the hallway, desperate to get these shots to the printing press as soon as possible.

Louis and Violet blinked in blind confusion as their eyes readjusted to regular light.

“What the fuck was that?” Violet grumbled.

“I can’t be entirely sure…” Louis replied, “But I think it was that crazy reporter from the Daily Prophet,”

“And she thought we were a couple?”

“That appears to be the case,”

“Well, this should get interesting,”

\---

“An outrage!” Prisha fumed, clenching a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hands. “Mason Millionaire Caught in Closet with Mangy Muggle – A Romance Written in the Stars?” Who writes this drivel?!”

“Rebecca Whippoorwill,” Violet replied, casually puncturing her juice box. “Don’t worry about it. Everyone knows her exposés are trash,”

“You’d be surprised at how much nonsense people readily accept,” Prisha flicked the newspaper in annoyance. “Louis, isn’t this bad for your family’s reputation? Is your father upset?”

“Eh, a little bit,” Louis replied as he tried to sneak one of the chips out of Violet’s bag. She slapped his hand without looking in his direction. “But he gets paparazzi drama like this all the time. As long as I’m not actually up to anything the tabloids report, he’s chill,”

“I don’t know how either of you can be so calm! I need to go over to the school’s kiosk and buy all the papers up before anyone else sees them! No, that would support this horrid publication. Didn’t Ruby say something about Aasim having a history with arson spells in his past? Think he’d be willing to teach any to me?”

“What’s this about arson?” Clementine asked, walking up to join the group.

“Prisha wants to burn down the newspaper stand,” Violet replied nonchalantly.

“That seems like an overreaction,”

“Have you seen what the Daily Prophet put out today!” Prisha thrust the newspaper in Clementine’s face. “This is utter slander!”

Clementine calmly took the paper, bringing it a viewable distance from her eyes. “Huh. That’s a new take. You and Violet, Louis? Wasn’t it you and Ruby last week?”

“A whirlwind romance,” Louis replied with a theatrical sigh. “Although, I must say I liked that picture more. In this one I sort of look like I just smelled a fart,”

“More like you did a fart,” Violet responded. “I look like I smelled it,”

“It really is an impressive shot,” Clementine added.

“This is totally unacceptable!” Prisha declared, stomping her foot down. She clearly hadn’t heard a word they’d been saying. “I must talk to the school’s distributor at once!” With that she stormed off, though not very far as they were within a couple dozen yards of the kiosk. As she began her angry tirade toward the helpless salesperson, snippets of the conversation were carried over on the wind.

“… demand that a retraction be printed!”

“Not my place, ma’am… only sell them,”

“… dear friend Clementine… hapless victim!”

“… sob story. Take it… someone who cares!”

“How’d you like it… stuffed in a closet… free peep show!”

“I think I’d better talk to her,” Violet said with a sigh,

“Yeah, she looks about ready to bite that poor guy’s head off,” Louis reached for the chip bag again and was met with another slap.

Clementine still held the paper Prisha had thrust upon her. “Do you think it’d be alright if I keep this?”

“Sure,” Louis shrugged. “Just don’t let Prisha see you with it,”

\---

It was later that evening that Minerva found her roommate Clementine carefully trimming a newspaper clipping out of that day’s edition of the Daily Prophet. She then proceeded to placed tape on the back of the clipping and climb upon her bed, looking for the perfect spot to place it.

“Whatcha putting up there, Clem?”

Clementine settled on a spot and proudly stuck the clipping in place. She turned to Minerva with a smile. “Art,”


End file.
